Orange dragon
by haye2
Summary: This is a challenge of killercroc I accepted. What If Naruto ended up in The Inheritence cycle universe turned into a dragon and met saphira and fell in love with her. Later he returns home to search together with eragon and saphira for new dragon riders and to save his own planet. NarutoxSaphira M For violence


**My loyal readers i would like to welcome you to the fanfic room. In here we will find out that I had accepted a challenge and I think I should explain from who and what the challenge is ****So when naruto is on his training trip with jiraiya they are attacked by a bunch of missing nin. They kill them all but naruto is knocked into a river that carries him out to see were he lands on the shore of Alagaesia. Something strange happens before he wakes up though. Kyuubi tired of having a weak human vessel turns naruto into a strong dragon that can use magic AND chakra. After adapting to his situation he comes across the varden and he and Saphira fall for each other hard. After the Varden quickly end the war with their new powerful ally naruto and saphira both go to konoha to raise a family and explain what happened to naruto.**

**rules:  
naruto will win every fight he is in even if it's barely they won't be captured (come on how will they capture a dragon the size of a semi-truck)  
sasuke and bashing(as much as possible)other bashing is optional Other than that GO NUTS **

**this is from killercroc. Now of course I want this to go right so I talked to my partner Kamen Rider Arashi and we had to change a few things nothing big. We will not and I repeat NOT run through the story like we are chased by zombies we are going to take it easy, but it will have a quickened pace. Otherwise Nothing much and enjoy. My Minions role the disclaimer!**

Minions: Yes Master.

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or **Inheritance Cycle.**

Chapter one the beginning and the meeting.

A valley with two statues standing opposite of each other these were the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Madara was the clan head of the Uchiha clan and was an enemy of Hashirama they fought for days here at the valley of the End, but this is not their story no this is the story who is fighting hthe person he calls his best friend and who now tries to run from his village.

**Clash.**

Both were shot away from each other. A boy with black hair in a duck shape a blue turtle neck shirt with the Uchiha fan, white shorts, blue ninja sandals, his skin dark and the color of his eyes blood red with comas in it the eye white was also dark. On the other side stood a blond haired boy with an orange jump suite, blue ninja sandals, surrounding the boy was red chakra in a shape of a one-tailed fox. Both were glaring at each other **"It's time we put an end to this battle."** Said the raven haired boy as his hand erupted with electricity and the sound of thousand birds chirping came. The other Boy raised his right hand and a blue sphere formed into his palm **"I won't let you go Sasuke not to that evil gay pedophile Orochimaru."** Said the Boy Known as Naruto to the boy named Sasuke. Both jumped at each other **"Narutooo"  
"SASUKEEE"**  
Both yelling the others name before the attack made contact with each other sending rocks and water flying everywhere.

A dark sphere formed around each other inside the sphere the younger versions of the boys. Younger Naruto was smiling at the younger Sasuke who had first a frown before smiling. Both hand reached to each other the index and the middle finger hooking around the others as a sign of friendship.

Outside the sphere a light markings made way from the inside of the sphere to the outside erupting the whole sphere sending everything flying. Sasuke was send flying to the other end of the valley while Naruto wasn't seen anywhere. Sasuke slowly stood up and looked around for any sign for so called his best friend, but couldn't find any sign of him. No orange no annoying voice nothing. He quickly made his way out of the valley. If he had stayed longer he would have seen a silver haired man coming out of the forest on the other side of the valley. The rain came erasing the track that would have been left.

Kakashi ran with his trusted ninken Pakun when he heard the news of Sasuke deflecting from the village he couldn't believe when he heard what team was sent a heavy feeling in his stomach. When he was sent to help the team he had Pakun find the scent. He had an medic team retrieve the wounded, but because of that he was delayed. The closer he got to their location the more worried he got he could feel the evil energy of the fox and the curse mark. When he arrived he was met with an empty valley. No sign of Naruto or Sasuke, but close to the river that made its way through the valley he found to his fear a bloodied Headband with the leave insignia on it. When he asked Paku to smell it it was confirmed it was the headband of Naruto. Looking at the heavens Kakashi let out a few tears "I gave everything to the student that I thought was the best, but the others paid the price. I am sorry Naruto for not training you sorry for not being there for you. I am so sorry." Grabbing the headband Kakashi ran back to the village to give the bad news.

1 week after the death of naruto. When the rookie 12 were told of the news the reactions were different to say. Hinata was devastated and refused to believe that Naruto was dead going so far to make an altar for him in her room and would stare at it. On the altar were his jump suite, a gum he used, an half eaten ramen bowl of him, a few photo's and even a vial of his blood. Kiba was boasting that if he was the one fighting Sasuke he would have won he didn't shed any tears for Naruto and laughed at his death. Shino didn't show any emotion, but he had stopped for a few days with training.

Ino felt a bit different and found it was quite without Naruto to shake it up a bit. Chooji took it hard and shed many tears for the death of his friend. Shikamaru took it the hardest and blamed himself for the failure of the misson and the death of the troublesome blond. Tenten didn't feel any different as she barely knew the boy, but she was thankful for kicking the fate thing out of Neji. Lee took it hard and stopped his training and thinking. He was found mostly at the gates waiting the return of his comrade as if he would just come from the distance with a beaten Sasuke and would say mission complete. Neji cried for a while and regretted not being able to repay the favor the blond did for him.

Sakura however was angry and had insulted Naruto saying that he broke his promise with her and that Naruto couldn't do anything right. This pushed her away from the others as they were disgusted by her behavior. Kakashi took it hard and went back to the ANBU and disbanded team 7 which Sakura blamed Naruto for again. The Jonin sensei took it well and each mourned in their way. Tsunade cried herself to sleep. Jirayah didn't believe naruto was dead and vowed to find him.

-with Naruto-  
Naruto woke up with the sounds of birds chirping. Opening his eyes he was met with the sight of a huge root of a tree. Checking his body he found out to his shock he was 1 missing his headband. 2 somewhere unfamiliar. 3 His jump suit was torn in shred barely covering him and 4 he was still in one-tailed mode. Trying to push the chakra back naruto sighed as it stayed. **"BOY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING."** Boomed the voice of his tenant Kyuubi. "What do you mean? I am pushing your chakra back." Naruto said back. He could almost feel the Kyuubi rolling its eyes. **"BOY YOUR BODY IS HEAVILY DAMAGED I NEED TO FIX ALL OF IT SO I CAN'T PULL BACK MY CHAKRA BACK. I WILL NOT DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS."** The fox roared back at him. Naruto sighed there was no talking to Kyuubi now he was frustrated and would lash out at anything that annoyed him.

What most people didn't know was that Kyuubi and Naruto were and friendly terms. Of course neither admitted it, but a friend that is what kyuubi was for Naruto and Naruto to the Kyuubi.

Naruto was cautious as he walked forward under the roots of this huge tree it wasn't so much later or Naruto found to his shock a Huge Lizard with wings dead on the ground. Judging from the corpse wounds and the maggots in the wounds the Dragons was dead at least 3 weeks ago and was killed by a huge bite it probably tried to rest here, but was killed by blood lost. Touching the huge corpse naruto felt an unnatural wind fly past him and some of the blood of the dragon was absorbed by the chakra of the kyuubi. Blinking naruto took a couple of steps back before shaking his head.

"Kyuubi what happened?" naruto asked in his head. **"I took the blood of the beast and gained some information on what it is and where we are."** Answered the kyuubi. Knowing kyuubi was going to do a long lecture naruto sat on the corpse of the lizard and took a meditation position.

Opening his eyes again naruto was met with the familiar sight of his mindscape and his prisinor. Kyuubi cleared its throat **"Before I begin I need you to listen to the whole explanation. So DO NOT INTERUPT ME OKAY?"** naruto quickly nodded.

**"The creature is called a dragon. It uses magic to power up its attack like ninja's do with their chakra, but dragons are the bonded familiars of humans and if a dragon dies the rider lives on and if the rider dies the dragon dies too. However this dragon told me that this isn't our world this world is called ****Alagaësia and we are in the forest of the elves it seems they are a prideful race also their queen is very judgmental, but once they know you they can be nice. Also it seems that in the ranks of these dragon riders is some disturbance. One of their own has killed two riders after he was banished. Aah how I love this place already. Anyway I have fused my knowledge with yours so you can talk this elfish languish and that's good too because it seems they are coming towards us. So I would say WAKE UP!" **kyuubi yelled.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw indeed these elves coming towards him while they were good Naruto was a ninja who could break in the most guarded building steal some thing and get out without getting caught. Naruto waited calmly while sitting in the exact same place on top of the dragon. Waiting for a short while elves came from the roots and surrounding him aiming their bow at him some pulled out swords. Stepping towards him were two people both looked young, but Naruto knew better elves could become very old over the hundred years and still look young. One was male and the other female. The male had silver hair and soft green eyes while the female had black hair and light blue eyes.

Unthreatened naruto yawned before waving at the two earning himself anime sweat drops. The woman stepped forward and pointed to Naruto and said accusingly "It was you who killed this dragon aren't you." Naruto liftd his eyebrow, but his tail became bigger. "My oh my aren't we quickly to judge we met like 5 seconds ago and I am already accused for killing something, but no lady I didn't kill the dragon. Judging from the wound on the dragon it was bitten and bled to death and judging from the size of the maggots I say he died 3 weeks ago." Naruto smiled pleasantly at the woman.

the man stepped now forward and placed a hand at the shoulder of the woman and steped in front of her "May we know who you are human child? It isn't usual that your race comes here." The man smiled pleasantly, but was tense. Naruto laughed and that got glares from the elves who thought he was laughing at their leader. "How dare you laugh at our leader you human scum." One growled, but Naruto waved him of as he got his laugh under control "Ahem my apologies for the laughing it isn't as I was laughing at you. It was just for the first time in my live someone called me human." Naruto smiled at the man with an sad smile.

Naruto jumped down from his `chair` as he looked at the confused faces of the people around him "You see humans are scared of things they don't know so they judge in two ways. If it doesn't harm us we are stronger. If it attacks it must be killed. Their peace is a fake it is only a matter of time before someone starts a war." Naruto sighed sadly "I am sure you guys know what I mean." The leader nodded. "But." Narutp began again catching the attention of the elves again "this also goes for every other race." some elves growled at being paired up with humans.

The man smiled at naruto "Perhaps introductions are needed young one. I am Evandar Könungr ruler of the elves." Many elves stared at him as if he was crazy the woman behind him too and voiced her thoughts "Evandar are you crazy we can't trust him." Evandar smiled "That's why we must make the right impression." He turned to the boy who was surrounded by some red stuff in a fox shape "the name is Naruto Uzumaki ninja from Konoha." Naruto said with a small bow. Nobody would know that this was the start of a friendship between two people and a change in history.

It has been 4 months since Naruto came to live with the elves many were at first resentful against him, but Naruto managed to work his way into their hearts and was now irremovable from their hearts. Currently Naruto was in a tee on a branch relaxing enjoying the sun when he suddenly he coughed. When his cough was over he saw blood on his hand which made him frown. Going into his mindscape he went to kyuubi to ask what was going on. Entering the room with Kyuubi's cage he saw that kyuubi was sleeping and he woke him up. "Kyuubi what is going on I suddenly coughed up blood." Kyuubi's giant eye was the only thing really visible as he answered "It seems your body rejects my chakra and has poisoned your own body by storing it near your heart and in the lungs. I don't know if it will stay that way, but in the case of not the chances of you dying are really high. I hope it won't end up like that." Kyuubi closed his eye showing that the conservation had been closed.

-10 years later-  
In the 10 years Naruto lived with the elves he trained his body to the maximum and kyuubi taught him many jutsu's and control exercises the elves thought him how to use a bow and a sword and he was easily the best. Naruto was now 23 years old and had his hair grown out past his shoulders and in a pony tail he also had the start beard (every man knows what I am talking about it is the beard that grows after you shaved it and it starts to come back.) He wore a sleeveless orange jacket and black pants. On his back was a giant zanbaktou just like that of Zabuza. Unfortunately the disease Naruto got from chakra poisoning didn't go away and Naruto was really weakened bags were undr his eyes and he was really pale. The elves were really concerned over Naruto. The king and queen were both worried for naruto's health and Naruto was worried about the war that Galbatorix had started.

At first when Galbatorix disappeared nobody thought of it, but he had an arrangement with another dragon rider who unlocked the gate of the egg chamber and he stole an egg. Fusing the mind of the dragon with his and making the poor beast insane. The war started then and it wasn't looking good. Naruto wished things could go different, but he wasn't a rider and was powerless in his current state. We find naruto now infront of the queen with a lazy look on his face. "So you're telling me that the ritual might save me from my death?" naruto asked with an eyebrow raised. The queen nodded "Naruto you are my best friend and it hurts to see you slowly dying in front of my eyes. Evandar is also worried and we both decided that it is for the best that you participate in this festival." Naruto nodded before a sly smile came on his face "Then I will show you guys my SUPERRRRR DELICIOUS SAKE." Naruto yelled at the end and did a pose. Islanzadí blinked a few times before laughing together with naruto.

-five years later-  
the war had ended in favor of Galbatorix. Evandar had died almost all the dragon riders had died. Islanzadí had become colder towards everyone except naruto who had slapped her when she did and snapped her out of it. Fortunately Omori a dragon rider had survived, but was crippled and could do nothing, but he had tons of spells to share. Good news was that Islanzadí was pregnant and had given birth to a wonderful baby girl called Arya. Bad news Naruto was even more ill then he already was he was for most time bed ridden and coughing harshly, but good for him the festival was tonight and his change to get better.

It was evening and everybody was around Menoa's tree dancing and offering their personal items Naruto was the hokage's necklace. The Festival continued for three days and naruto had as promised sold his SUPERRRR SAKE. On the last evening the care takers Iduna and Neya danced naked First sending Naruto away with a nose bleed. Quickly coming back to live naruto was met with the dragon tattoo on both caretakers coming to live and getting a ethereal form and flew up. To Naruto shock it turned to him and flew right at his seal when it touched his seal it glowed white. Then Naruto erupted in pain as his whole body was burning and breaking.

-inside the seal-  
Kyuubi saw the ethereal form touch the seal It loosened the seal a big deal. Kyuubi sw this and grabbed it's change and sent his chakra to the place where the soul of the dragon was placed and used its knowledge of the dragon body to turn naruto's current body to one of the dragons. Also when he was on a roll he got the chakra near the heart and in the lungs back. Kyuubi grinned darkly as he was done reforming the body "You better be gratefull brat not any get to be a human with a dragon body ahaha."

-outside the seal-  
Naruto hunched over as everybody stepped back naruto's back exploaded open as a pair of wings came out scales shredded his skin and laid down on his flesh. The bones of his body Formed Into a bigger form his skull reformed too in a shape of that of a dragon. Naruto's screams turned into roars as his voice box changed too. Suddenly In the place of naruto stood a different creature there stood an orange dragon. The roar became silent as the huge body fell down unconsciously. Islanzadí came closer to the body that was once her friend his clothes torn to shreds and the weapon he used was on the ground, but she could hear the breathing of the human turned dragon and it was clean no longer ragged and hoarse no it was steady and strong.

-inside the seal-  
Naruto opened his eyes only to be met with yellow ones.  
He blinked.  
It blinked.  
He pinched himself.  
It pinched him.  
He screamed.  
It slapped him shut.  
"Oww why did you do that?" Naruto asked to the yellow eyes owner which turned out to be an indigo dragon. The creature said with a male voice "Well you screamed in to my face how do you like if I did that to you" Naruto nodded, but noticed it never moved his mouth when he asked about that the creature said "That is because dragons talk telepathy you dumbass. Anyway I am Brendan the soul of the dragon you absorbed."

A deep chuckle disturbed the conservation from going on. Both turned to the heavy gates of the prison of the kyuubi. **"I see you have awoken gaki. How nice of you to make conservation too, but that is not why we are here. Brendan when the tattoo dragon touched the seal I turned naruto's body into one like yours, but because of your soul is here he gained also magic, but he can't control it we need you to help with that."**

The dragon scratched its chin in thought before nodding "Fine I will teach the brat, but if he slacks off I will kill him." Naruto could only gape in disbelieve as he heard that kyuubi changed his body to one of a dragon without his permission. "Oi Kyuubi What the hell you changed my body without my permission." Kyuubi shrugged **"It was either that or it was dying."** He lied quickly. Naruto sweat dropped and muttered something. "Well youngling we better start your tort- I mean training yes raining hahahaha." The dragon laughed while Naruto paled and cried anime tears.

-one year latter-  
Naruto's dragon body awoke from his coma state as he was forced out of his mind by Kyuubi. Opening his eyes naruto noticed that he was now placed under the roots of the tree. Naruto yawned and stretched his body out hearing his body making pops. During his stretches Naruto heard someone approaching, but kept stretching soon enough two figure stepped into the clearing under the roots. The two figures were Islanzadí and little Arya both with some food in their arms. Upon seeing naruto awake little Arya ran at him and hugged his talons earning a chuckle from naruto. Islanzadí stood a bit of distance away from him, but had a smile on her face at the scene as little Arya was trying to catch naruto's tail. _"Islanzadí it has been a long time since I saw you."_ Naruto said with his thoughts. Islanzadí smiled a bit before she began scolding him "Naruto Uzumaki Do you know how worried I was about you. Suddenly collapsing and turning into a dragon I mean what were you thinking? You even had the guts to stay in coma for a year. Arya was really worried and I almost had a heart attack." She would have continued if Naruto hadn't nudged her with his nose and laid his talon on his lip if saying sssh before pointing at his side where Arya was sleeping. Islanzadí smiled at the cute scene her cute little daughter lying against a dragon who was the size of a two storied high building. She sighed, but gave naruto The eye.

Naruto chuckled before wrapping himself around her and Arya and closing his eyes. Islanzadí smiled before closing her eyes as well and cuddled with her daughter. Naruto last thoughts were _"It's getting interesting now."_

**The end  
I know that some characters might be OOC and my Own OC Brendan well more on him next chapter. Naruto is now in a different world konoha thinks he is dead. What will happen now. Tune in for a new episode Of Orange dragon.**


End file.
